


Keep Trying

by Elfwreck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Sev are not exactly a happy couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Trying

Severus Snape is not an easy man to love. He is suspicious, paranoid, bitter, selfish, vindictive, and prone to petty cruelties. And he steals the blankets.

Harry Potter's no prize, either: insecure, careless, impulsive, overconfident, petulant… a walking martyr complex. When he's angry (which is often), he stops listening and starts shouting.

The arguments are frequent and spectacular. They have no neighbors anymore. Scorch marks cover the walls of their home. Especially the bedroom.

The sex is even more spectacular. Aggressive, fierce, passionate, exhausting— a struggle for dominance. It doesn't fix anything.

But it reminds them why they keep trying.


End file.
